The goal of this proposal is to design and test novel microcantilever devices for the purpose of improving deposition of biomaterials in ultraminiaturized arrays. BioForce NanoSciences, Inc. (http://www.bioforcelab.com) is an industry leader in the development of next-generation biomolecular screening arrays, or NanoArrays, with patented technology permitting the construction of biochips with sub-micron spatial addresses. These nano-scale arrays allow a thousand or more molecular tests to be carried out in the same surface space occupied by a single state-of-the-art microarray spot. This format offers dramatic savings in reagent cost that accompanies ultra-miniaturization, and more importantly, it provides a realistic and sought-after platform for performance of array-based analyses in applications involving extremely small quantities of sample material where uses of current microarray formats are not feasible. These applications include single-cell protein profiling, prenatal diagnostics, forensic testing, high-throughput drug screening, and minimally invasive clinical diagnostic testing. Commercialization of this technology requires highly reproducible molecular deposition that is not feasible with current deposition tools. This research project will advance this technology through the following specific aims: 1. Design and construct front and back loading quill- and aperture-type single, and multiplexed deposition tools; and 2. compare iterative deposition-wash cycle with pre-load, continuous flow deposition methods using the devices designed in aim 1. [unreadable] [unreadable]